The Life of a Wallflower
by Yamato Mei-hime
Summary: Finally getting his first partnership in business, Lucian Valentine, a German heir to a sweets company, does his best to try and befriend his new partner, Ciel Phantomhive. Not supporting his actions, his handmaiden begins to feel the guilt of all of everything he's done. Note: I suck at summery's, but I hope you'll read it despite that !
1. His Handmaiden, Joyful

[Thursday, May 19, 8:47:32 PM] London, England

The brown haired man laughed, lightly as he looked at the young earl across from him. "So it's a deal then, Earl Phantomhive?" Brown eyes met blue as they both exchanged glances; one of annoyance, another of ease.

Though it wasn't long before Ciel let out a sigh and waved his hand "Fine, Fine. Whatever, we have a deal Mr. Valentine." The Heir chuckled lightly, the smile still plastered on his face.

Standing up, he pulled the glove off his hand, extending it. "Shall we shake on it then? It would seem more... formal, yes?"

Groaning, Ciel did the same, letting out a sly, fake smile. "Yes, this does feel more formal. Quite formal indeed. I... look forward to working with you, Lucian Valentine." Both the Earl and Heir let go of one anothers hand, as Lucian walked over to his chair, grabbing his discarded glove.

Looking up at his Handmaiden, the Brunette smiled a bit like an idiot. They had finally made their first successful partnership with someone; and it was the Queens Guard-dog no doubt. Looking back over at the Earl, he smiled at both him and his butler. "Thank you for tonights dinner, it was rather delicious. I hope to see you again in due time. I wish you good luck."

Taking her masters coat, Saya sighed, and looked at the earl one last time, bowing lightly. "I'm sorry for my master... he can be a bit of a blabber mouth and does not know when to quit at times..." Chuckling lightly, the Earl nodded in agreement, her statement being his thought all night long. "Though it does mean a lot that you'll be working with us... people always turn him away, so please understand his happy condition at the moment!"

Resting his head on his hand, Ciel frowned. "Yes yes, I understand. You may go now, an explanation was not in order, but I respect your ability to try and defend his childish actions..." Nodding a bit, the girl turned around, leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sebastian turned to his master, smiling. "They're... a strange crew, aren't they now? A childish heir and a serious yet shy handmaiden, it surprises me how they work together so flawlessly..."

Ciel nodded, closing his eyes, "Indeed, I follow the same thought... but I can't say we're anymore natural. A pyromaniac cook, an overly strong gardener, a sniper for a maid... and now we have Snake." Smiling internally to himself, he glanced over at Sebastian. 'And a Demon for a butler,' he thought quietly to himself. "Let's just hope that their company will prove some use to us, but I don't know how pastries will help children's toys out in the long run."

Sebastian began picking up the discarded dishes, smiling. "Oh, sweets could win a childs heart more easily then you think, believe me." Listening to Ciel let out a small "tch" he couldn't help but chuckle, taking the dishes down to the kitchen.

Stepping into the room, the three idiots, as he referred to them, surrounded it. Mei Rin, being the first to speak, put on a face of determination "Sebastian, how'd it go?! Tell us what happened." Sighing, he frowned, staring back at them with a pange of discomfort.

Putting the dishes in the sink, he ran the water, ignoring them completely, until their whines got to him. "We'll be working with them, starting next monday..." Walking out of the room without another word, he sighed as he attended to the rest of his nightly chores.

Letting out a sigh of relief inside the Carriage, Lucian smiled at the Ice Haired female in front of him. Despite the 4 years that seperated their age, he had began to slowly feel connected to his handmaiden. Laughing, he poked her left calf with his foot, "Saya! We made a victory today! Let's go home and eat cheesecake for a victory prize!"

The girl laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Valentine, but it's late. You should be put in bed when we get home." Crossing his arms, he looked the the girl, letting out a pout, mumbilling 'party killer' to himself lightly.

Looking back out the window, Saya smiled lightly at the moon lit sky, trying to avoid the annoyed glares she was recieving from the other, until she felt a small pull at her hair. "Saya, you never answered me... is this even... your natural hair color. Ice Blue is not a natural color, yet, here you are with it as your color."

Cocking her head to the side, the girl couldn't help but laugh. "Oh silly master, it's natural 100%! I guess it just makes me unique, yes?"

The carriage pulling up to the Heir's estate, Lucian jumped out, running to the door and opening it with a quick passion. "Home Sweet Home ! I though that ride would never end!" Walking up Grand Staircase, the other looked at the girl, yawning. "Saya, I'm going to bed. You go to sleep to. It annoys me that you somehow sleep longer then me. So, go to bed."

She couldn't help but laugh at the others decision as she nodded, muttering a 'goodnight' and walking into her own room. Stripping herself of the maid dress, and putting on the white nightgown, she glanced over at her old dress in the closest, watching as the silk glistened in the moonlight. Walking over to the window, she opened it, allowing the night breeze to blow through as she sat on her bed lightly. Pulling the book out from under her pillow, she smiled. "Silly Lucian, thinking I'll go to bed early..."

Lighting the pure white candle beside her bed table, opened her book, reading over the words and flipping the pages with delicate care, a small blush on her face. The thought of love was always a nice one to her, but she knew it could never happen as long as she was with Lucian, which pained her even more, because it was a personal choice to join him. She screwed her own future. And the sad part was; she didn't mind.


	2. His Handmaiden, Useless

[Friday, May 20, 6:29:30 AM] London, England

Despite the way the other talked about her sleeping schedule, the girl was up hours before even he set foot out of bed. With it even the slightest bit to early to make breakfast, Saya kept her monotone face as she sat down, conversing with the other two workers at her masters Estate.

Taking a bite out of one of the freshly picked blueberries she had bought for herself this morning as a small guilty pleasure, she couldn't help but smile internally at the other two as they bickered back and forth. An old married couple she often commented on them, but it wasn't as if it wasn't true.

Standing up, she excused herself from the room, feeling a tug at her leg. Looking down, she saw a pair of green eyes staring up her. "Come play with me, Saya !"Noire, Lucian's younger sister, was what most would consider "a good child." Never speaking foul words about someone, always dressing properly and doing her best in school, yes a good Child indeed.

Picking the other up, She carried her up the stairs to the kitchen, placing her on one of the counters. "Breakfast and Medicine first, the we could play, alright, aru?" Patting the youngers head, the 19 year old girl began cooking casually.

Unlike most households with the overly good cook, this one strangely didn't have that person. Truth be told, the handmaiden didn't even know how to do just that when coming to work there. All she could do was make tea at most, but after time went on, she finally got the handle on making things other then burnt water.

After the breakfast thing was settled and eaten, Saya walked the child to her playroom, doing as she promised as she ever so gently glanced at the time. She'd have to wake her master up soon. The thought grieved in the back of her mind for what was to come.

It wasn't that he had a temper, it was just the Cyan haired girl preferred not to be around him. Standing up, she brushed off her skirt, walking over to the young girl and brushing her hair lightly. Looking at her curiously, Noire blinked, placing the doll in which she always carried around down. "Say-a?"

Nodding lightly, all the maid did was continue to brush the black locks the other had, a soft smile plastered on her face. "You've always had... such lovely hair." Stopping her actions, she gave one last glance at the time, patting the other's head lightly. "If you excuse me, I must wake your brother up."

Walking down the halls to her masters room, she sighed, knocking the door before quietly entering. What happened to shock her was the absence of the male in the bed. Usually he was still asleep by now, but it seemed not to be that way. Had everyone woken before her today? She simply shrugged and heaved a sigh before closing the doors.

Taking a turn down a few hallways, Lucians office, knocking lightly. After hearing a simple "Come In" she nodded to herself entering. Upon seeing the girls face, the males frown deepened. "Saya, it seemed you're finally awake... I thought I ordered you to sleep when we got in last night."

The girl simply sighed, shaking her head. "You know I can't sleep at night..." Looking at the other, she noticed something seemed out of place. Was he... putting on a tie? Her gaze at the brunette filled with curiosity, as she cocked her head to the side. "You're going somewhere?"

Finishing off the velvet shaded tie, he simply sighed, nodding his head. "My and father are going to meet up with my brother. He's in town so we thought it would be pleasant to meet up with one another. Tell Lord Phantomhive the situation when you reach his estate later." Walking out of the room, the male closed the door behind him, leaving the girl alone to sigh to herself.

Then one by one, gears snapped in her head. She had to attend a meeting with the Earl by her lonesome? Well, even though she knew it was for the greater good, the girl was terribly shy, and simply breathing in the present of the other last night took every bit of her courage. Wait, was this even allowed? Was this even legal?!

She crossed her arms as she walked back into her room, striping out of her maid dress once more. Her eyes fluttered to the dress she had hanging on her armoires door once more as she walked over to it, tracing a finger over the silky linens of her creations. Pale skin met red fabric as she sighed.

Despite her love for the garment her hand was holding, she'd never wear it. It embarrassed her; most things she made did. Not because of a lack of self esteem but for a gentle fact she wasn't really good at anything except reading.

Slipping on a simple vermillion bolero dress, Saya sighed as her cyan hair cascaded around her shoulders. The things she had to do for Lucian sometimes confused her, but she was his handmaiden and his orders where absolute. It's not like she had to stay, it was more of a want and need for extra money that kept her there.

The carriage ride was a long one. Hearing his Father snore lightly, Lucian lightly chuckled, resting his hand on his head. Sleep...the word popped into his head like a gunshot and it made him grimace. He had wanted to speak to his handmaiden about a few things before he left, but no, she slept in.

The brunette questioned why he kept her around sometimes... Her inability to have any special talents like the other houseworkers was just grotesque to him, and her constant poker face utterly pissed him off. Yet, he kept her around, even took her in as his personal handmaiden.

He clicked his own thoughts together, brown optics smiling slyly. Yes yes, the girl was his alright, so why did she defy him so much? You could say very well that's why he sent her to the Phantomhives in place of him. He knew of her social interaction problems, and knew this would strain her deeply.

But it wasn't just to be rude. It was more of a test of her loyalty, to see if she would throw the honor of his company into the dirt, or actually try and savor it.

The younger boys thoughts continued to circulate as he felt his eyes droop, sending him to a small bit of sleep, a deep, never ending sleep.


End file.
